Wildcats LOVE Quidditch!
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Flint tries to teach Thad how to ride a broomstick. Accidental innuendos and various awkward moments ensue.  A fluffly Flad one-shot based on admiller's Welcome to Hogwrats stories.


**Another Flad oneshot! I can't stop!**

**Once again nothing is mine. This is another amazing idea by almostamber1018 on tumblr, and is based on admiller's Welcome to Hogwarts stories.**

**The characters are ALL hers. Im just a fan. (:**

**Really, I should probably start writing my own fics instead of fics about other fics...**

**oh well, I hope you enjoy it regardless! :D**

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your shower, gentlemen?" Nick asked cheekily as Flint and Thad exit the changing rooms together, shocked by the sight of the two Ravenclaws who were leaning outside the door, smirking.<p>

"Shut up." Thad muttered, blushing and leaning his head against Flint's side as the two boys laughed. Thad wished the ground would just swallow him whole as his two supposed friends continued to laugh at him. He momentarily forgot his embarrassment when Flint squeezed his hand, smiling sheepishly at him. He almost forgot about Nick and Jeff, who had stopped laughing long enough to explain themselves.

"Well Nick and I were just leaving the pitch"

"To go to the celebration party in the Hufflepuff common room"

"Sorry about the loss, mate" Jeff added with a rueful grin, to which Flint merely shrugged.

"But we heard some noise from the changing rooms"

"And wow Thad, as gross as it is,"

"You really _are_ a wildcat!"

Thad groaned and hid his head in his hands, his face heating up as the Jeff and Nick laughed manically once again, Flint looking awkward and embarrassed as well.

"Well, were off boys." Nick said through his laughter, much to Flint and Thad's relief.

"If you're going to go all Wildcat on Flint again, Thad, be sure to do it in a less public place!"

"We have to use those showers next week, you know!"

Flint and Thad watched with equally red faces as the two boys disappeared up the hill away from the pitch, snickering the whole way.

"Those two are mental." Thad muttered, looking up at Flint who was still flushed, smiling nervously.

"S-sorry about them."

"Not a problem, pet." Flint said smoothly, kissing Thad softly on the forehead, making the other boy sway slightly on his feet. "I've come to learn at this point that those two will most likely be insane forever." Thad giggled, silently agreeing with him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Thad asked, grabbing Flints hand in his. "I'm sure you don't want to go to that Hufflepuff party, and we still have a whole evening."

"Fancy a walk around the pitch?" Flint offered, gesturing towards the empty field with their joined hands. "I know we usually go to the lake, which I love to do, but we're already here and I think it would be nice if we walked somewhere diff-"

"Id love to." Thad said, cutting off Flint's rambling with a small smile, the two boys setting off on their walk.

"You know, I've always wondered what position you'd be best at," Flint said, both boys blushing instantly at the words. "I-in Quidditch, I mean." Flint added hastily, mentally slapping himself at his poor choice of words. Thad, though blushing furiously himself, resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the sight of his floundering boyfriend.

"I-I don't know…" Thad said thoughtfully, despite his blush, scrunching up his nose adorably as he did so. "I've only ever been on a broom once and I don't fancy doing that ever again."

"I didn't know you've flown before." Flint said, smiling. "What was the occasion?"

"Jeff and Nick getting me drunk, resulting in me doing stupid things…" Thad muttered, looking up to see Flint's wary expression. "Birthday tradition." He said as an explanation, shrugging. "I was pretty rubbish at it; I fell off the broom when I tried to land."

"I could always teach you, you know." Flint mused, his eyes lighting up. "Yes, Pet, let me teach you how to fly! It'll be so much fun!"

"I… I don't know." Thad muttered, looking nervous. "What if I fall again?" He asked in a small voice.

"Then I'll catch you, of course." Flint said offhandedly, making Thad blush and his heart skip a beat. "Or I'll just go on the broom with you! I'll keep you safe, Pet, don't worry."

"Can two people even share a broom? I-is that safe?" Thad asked in a high voice as they approached the equipment room on the pitch's edge, Flint going inside to retrieve his broom.

"Yes, it's safe. I learned how to fly sharing a broom with my father. Granted, I was a lot smaller then…" He mused, Thad gulping in fear.

"It'll be fine Pet, I promise." He said in a reassuring voice, smiling at Thad. "Jeff and Nick take girls on their broomsticks all the time."

Both boys were silent again before they erupted into a fit of out of control laughter, clutching their sides.

"God, that was awful." Flint said between laughs, blushing still at what he had said, though smiling at the sight of Thad who was nearing hysterics.

"I should get Kurt to put that on a Quidditch banner." He said with a giggle as he calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Seriously now, come on. Let's go and fly!" Flint said excitedly, Thad trailing behind him looking adoringly at his boyfriend but nervous at the prospect of going on a broom.

"Okay Pet," Flint said once they reached the middle of the pitch, a light breeze blowing past them, ruffling their hair. "You get on first and I'll go behind you."

Thad nodded, taking the broom gently from Flint's hands and straddling it, feeling Flint do the same behind him, his chest flush against his back. Thad blushed, glad Flint couldn't see his face.

"Now were both gonna kick off the ground. I'll put my feet in the stirrups and you'll just place your feet on top of mine okay?"

"W-what if we fall?" Thad asked nervously, terrified of going anywhere that's wasn't the ground.

"I won't let us fall, I promise." Flint said sincerely, placing his hands on top of Thad's own, which were clutching the broom tightly.

"Ready Thad?" 1…2…3!"

Both boys kicked off the ground, Thad's heart leaping in his chest, adrenaline pumping in his veins when he looked down and saw how high off the ground they were.

"F-Flint!" Thad squeaked, only calming when he felt Flint's hands on top of his own give a reassuring squeeze, moving behind him to place a soft kiss on the side of Thad's face.

"I've got you." He said soothingly, smiling into his hair. "See, were in the air and we haven't fallen or plummeted to our deaths!"

"Yet…" Thad muttered, making Flint laugh, the sound rumbling in his chest. Thad could feel it against his back and shivered. Flint, thinking it was the cool wind, shifted closer to his boyfriend to keep him warmer. Thad just blushed again, biting his lip nervously at how close they were.

"Okay now let's lean forward a bit and just… fly."

Thad, though terrified, nodded and with a great bit of determination, leaned forward with Flint and felt his heart jump again when they started flying, going at a comfortable pace around the pitch.

"Flint, were flying!" Thad said gleefully, another laugh rumbling in Flint's chest behind him. "This is actually fun."

"Now you know what all the hype is about, eh, pet?" Flint said, kissing his temple again from behind. "Alright well I'm going to let go now-"

'WHAT!"

"And trust you to steer." Flint finished, trying to pry his hands away from Thad's, which were now gripping him tightly.

"Thad-"

"Flint if you let go we're gonna fall and were gonna get hurt and it'll be all my fault and-"

"Thad, do you trust me?" Flint asked in a serious voice from behind him, their movement in the air stopping momentarily.

Thad nodded, but was still frightened.

"Well, I trust you. I trust you not to let us fall. And you know if anything happens I'll be right behind you to save us okay?"

Thad nodded, though his heart was still pounding.

"Okay, go." Flint urged, letting go of Thad's hands, which would have been trembling if they weren't clutching the broomstick so hard. Thad gave a nervous squeak, trying his hardest not to lean forward too far or fall to the side, which would result in them falling to the ground.

Thad felt himself in slight awe as he began to fly around the pitch without Flint's help. He couldn't believe how free he felt, with the wind in his hair, zooming around through the air, watching the world blur around him as he felt light as air on the broom. He was completely in control and had never felt so exhilarated and alive.

He was brought out of his focus however, when he felt Flint's broad, warm hands place themselves on his waist.

While he had gotten the hang of flying Flint's hands had remained hovered over Thad's own, but now seeing that he was a natural, Flint opted to place his hands on Thad instead and enjoy the ride.

The broom suddenly jerked, swaying to the side before Thad brought it straight again.

"Whoa, are you alright Pet?"

"I'm f-fine." Thad stuttered out, his face flushing again. Flint was confused but shrugged it off as Thad began to tentatively fly again, picking up speed and laughing, making Flint smile.

Tightening his hold on Thad's waist Flint leaned close to his ear, whispering "See how much fun this is, Pet?"

Thad jerked the broom again, this time rolling them over. Thad screamed as the broom tipped to the side and Flint quickly covered Thad's hands with his own, forcing them both to crouch as the broom rolled to the side, both boys falling off.

Thanks to Flint the boys were only a few feet above the ground, Flint falling while still holding Thad to his chest, hitting the ground with a thump. Flint groaned when Thad's elbow hit him particularly hard in the ribs but was relieved to see they both seemed alright.

"Pet, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Thad muttered, moving off of Flint's chest so he was no longer holding him, walking a few steps away to get the now hovering broom. Flint, a little hurt by Thad getting up so abruptly, continued to question him.

"Are you sure? Why'd you lose control? I mean you seemed to be enjoying it…"

"It's nothing it was just…" Thad trailed off his sentence, blushing and looking down at the ground. Flint cocked an eyebrow.

"Just what?" Flint asked, and Thad blushed even deeper.

"Your hands…" Thad muttered, his voice barley audible from behind his hands that were now covering his face.

"What?"

"Your hands." That's admitted out loud, his face bright red now, looking away from Flint.

"My hands? Oh God, I'm sorry Pet! Was I holding you too hard? I was hurting you, wasn't I?" Flint looked horrified at the idea, making Thad very confused.

"Wait, what? No, Flint, calm down! You didn't, hurt me-"

"You don't have to spare my feelings, Thad." Flint said in a defeated voice, actually slumping a bit. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm a rubbish boyfriend. First I force you to fly and then I accidentally hurt you-"

"Flint, honestly, you didn't hurt me. The exact opposite, actually." He muttered the last bit, blushing again. Flint looked confused now, staring at Thad.

"Then how did my hands cause you to lose control? I don't get it."

Thad bit his lip nervously before squeaking out an answer.

"Y-you put your hands on me and God, they're just so big and warm and I thought of the change rooms and-" Thad blushed even deeper now, unable to meet Flint's gaze. "T-they were very, erm, distracting."

Flint blinked slowly, looking completely surprised by what Thad had said before smiling coyly, flushing with pleasure. Thad ran a hand nervously through his hair, wanting nothing more than to run away.

"My hands, eh?" Flint said as he stepped loser to Thad, who dropped the broomstick when Flint got closer.

"Y-yeah." Thad admitted sheepishly. "I-Im sorry if it's creepy and weird for me to be so distracted by your _hands_ but-"

"Oh, it's not creepy." Flint said, smiling brightly. "It's endearing, knowing simple things like that can make you nervous."

"R-really?"

Flint smiled, nodding before leaning in closer to whisper in Thad's ear again.

"Really. I'm so in love with you, Thad."

Thad blushed, smiling nervously as he looked around the still empty pitch before turning back to his boyfriend.

"Flint?" Thad asked in a surprisingly calm voice, placing his hands around Flint's neck, his lips barley grazing the other boy's.

"Y-yes." Flint stuttered, feeling Thad's breath fan across the side of his face as he leaned in closer to whisper seductively in Flint's ear.

"Put your hands on me."

Flint groaned aloud as Thad chuckled, grabbing Flint's hands, placing them on his sides before attacking his lips with his own, both boys tumbling to the ground.

Moments later, Jeff and Nick would walk onto the pitch for an evening game of Quidditch after escaping the boring Hufflepuff party and being kicked out of the dorm room by Kurt and Blaine. Upon seeing the sight of Thad and Flint in the middle of the pitch they would walk away, slightly horrified, muttering to each other about rabbits and wildcats invading Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed and engouraged! <strong>

**(and I promise to get back to writing my own fics soon instead of fics about other fics... almostamber1018 just has amazing ideas and i just love this couple :P)**


End file.
